User blog:B214/High School DxD New Episode 3 Discussion
Thoughts on the episode So continuing from the previous episode with Issei fighting Irina and Kiba fighting Xenovia. Irina notices Issei's perverted looks and Koneko informs her of Issei's Dress Break move, calling him women's enemy. Issei then starts his attempts to strip Irina with Akeno commenting on Issei's moves improving suddenly while Koneko calls it a pervert's gut. Issei accidentally striped Asia and Koneko, earning a punch from Koneko. Some talk from Irina until Issei gets fired up and starts his speech on ero being justice (the ost made it seemed awesome for some reason), but still Issei loss the fight (aww poor Issei you suck). As for Kiba and Xenovia, Kiba starts off well until he decides to use some super big Demon Sword and loss terribly (what happened to the super speed anyway, i just saw some random slashing). After that some small scene of Kiba leaving the ORC, Kiriyuu accepting the karaoke, until Saji appears (stupid guy if only you didn't try to act cool), Issei then decides to pull Saji into his scheme (well like i said you've shouldn't try to act cool). Saji originally rejected to join the plan saying Sona will kill him, too bad that he got stopped by Koneko who grabbed his clothes (Saji just give up, you sealed your fate the very moment you appeared). Issei then decides to team up with Xenovia and Irina, so the trio goes to search for them, and finds them doing i'm not sure what to call that action (call it begging or asking for funds, or plainly being beggars, for starters do something about the clothes). We see Irina and Xenovia eating (or rather stuffing food into their stomachs). Issei then states his real purpose to meet them which Xenovia accepts, they go find Yuuto and alliance is form (i guess food does make anything possible). We see some beautiful friendship between the 3 of Issei, Yuuto and Koneko (well 4 if we count Saji, hey the guy is kind despite how he acts). Once again we see the sauna scene except this time only Rias and Sona, Rias wonder if she did anything wrong while Sona comforts her (another beautiful friendship shown), Tsubaki and Akeno then appears and reports something. Issei leaves to meet up with the others. We also get to see Vali (yay) who appears beside Azazel. Screenshots Koneko punches Issei.jpg|Neko i mean falcon punch! Saji and Issei.jpg|Thank you man i'll do anything. Issei, Koneko and Saji.jpg|(Few hours later) Cheer up dude, you'll have to treat us some hamburgers next. Aika kiriyuu.jpg|Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu (O_O) (Kiriyuu wrong show) WTF are they doing (= ='').jpg|No little boy, they're not little red riding hoods. Irinaandxenovia.JPG|They're very hungry white hoods. Ratings *Story : 9/10 *Fight : 4/10 *Fanservice : 9/10 *'Overall : 7.3/10' Impression on the episode Awesome speech Issei Saji you poor guy Who walks around looking like Irina and Xenovia. Yuuto you've suffered a lot (T.T) Vali! Category:Blog posts